


I've got you, on my radar.

by sakitino



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakitino/pseuds/sakitino
Summary: Pharah, reporting.and then there's you.As soon as she sets eyes on you, everything starts to make sense.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	I've got you, on my radar.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a highly edited WIP of a fanfiction I may continue whenever I have the time. Thanks for reading! Also may publish on Wattpad if you see it there ^^

You live alone in King's Row. You're working as a mercenary, as a former Overwatch agent. Even though you still won the war against Null Sector, you were forced to hide and move on as part of the disbandment. You feared you'd never see the people who had become your family again. Life had become bleak, dull and empty. Colourless. You missed the people who splashed colour and love into your life. Oh, how you missed the days of creating mischief with Fareeha and Jesse.. The way Angela would talk to you when you ended up in the ER, the way you'd be a second in command to Ana. They were all your family. You wished you could see them again. You'd do anything.

But for now, you had to focus.

This was your target, a rich, handsome young businessman. Slicked back hair, flawless skin, a perfect smile, an expensive satin suit, and lots of money. More than anyone could ever know what to do with. Classic evil looking guy. Probably did something horribly shady for you to be hired for the job. You don't kill often unless necessary. You scoffed as you watched through the scope of your rifle. This would be far too easy. It was time to get nice and personal. You rubbed your hands together, throwing the rifle aside. You didn't need it. You had already dressed to impress in a flashy dress, in hopes of actually attending the party.

Sneaking in through the window, you quietly made your way to the foyer, around the man you were sent to kill. A quick glance at the walls and you picked up that this was a Helix Security party. You'd have to be careful, Helix was no joke. You swiped a drink from a waiter and caught his attention, waving him over. He seemed intrigued by you, his smile gleaming and wide. Ingenuine. You sweetened him up, praising him, worshipping him, feeding his ego.  
"Say, I don't see an incredibly handsome man like you around here often... What's the occasion?" You spoke, your tone sultry, but restrained. You placed a finger on his chest playfully, and played with his tie. His breath stank of mint, a cover up to the stench of the alcohol he'd been drinking prior.

He laughed, soaking up every word you spoke with beaming pride. "It's a celebration - a toast to my wealth. Helix has done well in protecting people, and that has made me a lot of profit." He rubbed his thumb and index finger together, as if he were holding bank notes.

As you spoke to him, unbeknownst to you, someone else had their eyes on you. The great Fareeha Amari, a respected high ranking Captain in the ranks of Helix. You didn't notice at first, but then you made eye contact, and she quickly removed her gaze from yours, turning a slight pink.  
You brushed it off, thinking it was just someone who was too curious for their own good. But the moment you looked away, she returned her gaze. Your look was warm and inviting. Genuine. Unlike the other people at this place... Something about you felt familiar. And then it clicked. She remembered exactly who you were. She could only watch as you were taken away by the host, to his 'private quarters.'

You continued sweetening up this man, and before you knew it, you had made it to his bedroom. It smelt rather surprisingly pleasant, a slight smell of airy lavender graced your senses. As he approached the bed, you quickly slipped some carbon wire from underneath your sparkling gown, and slowly approached from behind. It was a gritted, cold wire. Felt good to have in your hands. The texture elicited goosebumps all over your skin. Mercilessly, you wrapped it around his neck and pulled hard, keeping him against your chest as he fought for air, writhing above you, begging to be let go.

Snap.

You flinched at the sound. Oh well, there goes his neck. You had to hide the body, and in the heat of the moment, you just decided to hide him in his closet. You pushed him in and closed the doors. Hopefully no-one would find him for the time being. You washed your hands in his bathroom, letting the warmth of the water wash away any guilt you felt. You took time to contemplate.. Who was that woman who was looking at you? What did she want with you? Why did she.. look so.. familiar? You knew that tattoo somewhere, it was on her eye, but you just couldn't figure it out. You brushed it off, you didn't even get a good look at her before she turned away. The feeling washed away with time, as you realised you had to get out of there as soon as possible with no trace. Hiding the wire back under your dress, you daintily removed yourself from his quarters, and made it back down the reception, quietly taking your leave, sliding through the crowd unnoticed. 

Fareeha still had her eyes on you. She watched cautiously as you left, an eyebrow raised, wondering what you had done to the CEO of Helix. It couldn't have been good. She smiled despite that, hoping she could see you again soon. She remembered you, the [Y/N] she knew.

Mission Accomplished.


End file.
